1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to low frequency radar systems and more particularly to a system and method for improving the angular resolution of a low frequency radar.
2. Description of Related Art
Through-the-wall radar and ground-penetrating radar (GPR) may use long-wavelength radiation (with, e.g., a wavelength of 1 m or more) with a relatively low frequency to penetrate walls or ground, allowing the radar system to detect targets such as buried objects or objects inside buildings. The angular resolution of such through-the-wall and ground-penetrating radar systems may be poor, however, unless an impractically large antenna is used, because of the long wavelengths employed. Similarly, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may have poor angular resolution in a radar system it carries, because constraints on antenna size may make it impractical to use an antenna that is much larger than the wavelength of the radar system. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for a low-frequency radar system with good angular resolution.